If you think of me
by TolkiensAdvocates
Summary: New Chapter woot!Somethings are fleeting, momentary despite the bliss they might bring. In the calmness of the fourth age, Legolas reminisces.
1. Default Chapter

Rays of early morning sunlight broke through the light and gauzy curtains to the waking figure under soft sheets. As he left the bed empty, the sunlight caught upon his hair as the fresh breeze drew him to the window. Pushing aside the curtain, Legolas breathed deep the late summer scents and allowed him mind to wander back over past times.

His own realm had been established in the beauty of Ithilien, and he was counted a hero among many companions: it seemed he had come a long way since setting from home those summers ago. Memories then suddenly stopped smiles. Strange feelings of regret and loss assaulted him as they often did at the memory of a certain face. Neldorë.

The passing of time had changed nothing of what the name set in his mine. Yet… _was it really so long ago?_ Some things he would never forget. Even the briefest moments such as when the leaves had started to fall upon a farewell. Legolas moved away from the window, setting himself upon the edge of the bed. The room was light, though not as brightly so as on a day so long passed:

It was not the sunshine that creased her brow as she glanced up. Though her eyes were sad, dimmed not just by the trees shadows. Her came to her, as she knew he would. Then as she went to merely touch her hand to his in acknowledgment, he pulled away, as she knew he would. There was barely a small smile between them, as tentative as the autumn breeze.

"So you mean to go." A flatness was in his tone.

"As do you," she replied, her eyes down to the leafy ground.

"You know that I must. We have lost our prisoner, Lord Elrond must be told."

Did she need more reminders of accepting and the truth? "I understand, I just wish that this did not have to be our parting…" her voice trailed off.

"You have left little choice," came the reply, almost too sharp.

Hurt, then a revelation that perhaps some feeling must have prompted the cold tone caused Neldorë to lower her head. "There will be nothing here for me," she replied, hoping that he would realise, would understand the depths of her words and would say what she wished him to say. Yet silence met her pleas and the ground began to blur as tears were forming. Dashing them away she looked up to him, his beloved face. "I wish you a long and full life upon these shores. I say only this: my mind will oft be upon you. If you should think of me, remember when you leave for white shores." Turning swiftly, she hurried from him, determined not to take an longing glance and missing the hand outstretched after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Sorry for veeeery late update!_

II

Grass giving way lightly beneath his feet, Legolas walked from the halls in the fresh spring air. Only holding lightly to the apple he had taken from indoors, he could not help smiling. It would be a good day. Dew was still hanging on the grass making it glisten in the sunlight.

Resisting biting into the apple, he quickened his steps, it was not far to the practise range where he hoped to get some peace and tranquillity in the early hours of the day.

Though the hours were not so early that he was the only one wandering down that path.

"Legolas!" he heard the pleasant call from behind him, though it was no disruption to him as he recognised the voice. Turning he waved and waited for Neldorë to catch up with him. It would not matter if he were delayed by a few minutes.

"So how fares Neldorë on this pleasant morning?" he asked with a smile.

Smiling in reply, she murmured, "You know that I am fine."

"Nothing stops you smiling."

They continued along the path talking amiably, until Legolas halted Neldorë with a touch to her arm.

"It is time for to me to go, or else I may lose my focus for my practise" he told her, before reassuring, "though I shall see you in the halls for a more substantial breakfast." He gestured to the apple he was carrying, throwing it up in the air from one hand to the other. Reaching down for his knife, he neatly sliced the apple and offered her a half. Taking it from him, her fingers brushed against his own. Fearing not to bring her hand away, Neldorë felt the hand contact linger rather too long.

Then she took the apple, and the moment was over. Looking down to the slice she smiled, as Legolas crunched into his half.

Breakfast was always a noisy affair. The clatter of carved wooden bowls upon table and genial murmur of conversation filled the hall. However, Legolas seemed more attuned to the murmuring that day; somehow, it seemed that his name was being mentioned:

"It would appear that yourself and Legolas were wondering the woodlands early this morning?" said an elf sitting next to Neldorë with a small raise of his eyebrow. Seeing that Neldorë appeared to be struggling for a response Legolas swiftly stepped across to her. Setting down his porridge, he hastily smiled.

"Some of us see more than we should," he retorted. "At least some of us arrive at practise on time."

The elf was silenced with a few laughs from their surrounding friends and Legolas pondered the suggestive comment his friend had made.

"I should go," Neldorë spoke, interrupting his thoughts and had gone before he could he say farewell.

Legolas stood alone in wretched silence, he could not determine his feelings - was there any real meaning behind the words of his joking friend? Could he and Neldorë be seen as courting? And more importantly, was that what he wanted? And how many more questions could there be?

* * *

Breakfast was always a more subdued affair for Legolas now. Still with friends and his loyal followers but never the same as the well loved halls of his home and past. Apples were more so on the ground now than part of his breakfast. 


End file.
